


Bouquets of Flours

by katemiller



Series: 900 Follower Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>elliedilly said: Hello! I don't know if you're still taking prompts, but, if you are, what about: bouquet, sherlolly? :) thank you! <br/>(I borrowed this little word play from Stranger than Fiction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouquets of Flours

“Sherlock dear, there’s a delivery for you!” Mrs. Hudson hollered up the stairs but there was no reply. “Sherlock?” Still, only silence from upstairs. “SHERLOCK HOLMES!!”

“Yes, yes! I’m coming Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock hurried down the stairs not wanting to put his morning tea in jeopardy. “Thank you.” He forced a smile as he picked up the box and turned to head back upstairs.

“What is it, dear?” The small woman asked before he could escape.

“It’s for Molly.” He started up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

“That doesn’t actually tell me what it is!”

“Exactly!” He slammed the door to his flat and placed the box in the kitchen. He tore off the tape and opened the flaps, giving the contents a self-satisfied smirk. 

* * *

“UGH!” Molly threw her bag on the ground and struggled out of her coat before flopping down on the couch with her face in the pillow.

“Good day?” The amount of sarcasm in his voice made Molly want to scream.

“I _will_ punch you in the face.” She sat up and scowled at him.

“No you won’t.” He handed her the cup of tea he was holding and kissed the top of her head.

“Thank you,” she said with a pout. “Work was awful.”

“I gathered.” He sat down and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Molly sighed and leaned into him.

“I just…I want that promotion so badly!” Sherlock nodded his head in understanding at her words and stood up. “Where are you going?”

“I got you something.”

“Really?” She sat up straight with bright eyes.

“Flours,” he said over his shoulder.

“Flowers!” She bounced after him into the kitchen. “This isn’t a bouquet.” She wrinkled her nose in confusion as Sherlock held up the large box that had been delivered earlier.

“No, it’s not.” He set the box back down and lifted the lid. Molly furrowed her brow as she looked at the different powders and then smiled when she realized what they were.

“Flours!” She smirked as the play on words finally hit her.

“You said you wanted to start baking more.” He started pulled the containers out of the box so Molly could see them all better.

“You do listen to me.” She stood on tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek.


End file.
